Meet The Novak's
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Dean Winchester has proposed to his long-term boyfriend and he happily said yes, but only one problem he hasn't met the immediate family, actually the whole family so it calls for trip and whole lot of family drama MaleXMale Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 1

"I'm going to do it Sammy" Dean Winchester stated to his younger but taller brother he held a small box in his hand.

Sam Winchester looked up at Dean from his seat, Dean was standing by the door he leaned against it "are you sure you wanna do it, your be stuck with each other for years" Sam said to him and stood up from his chair.

Sam walked and picked his coat up "bitch" Dean said to him

Sam put his coat on "jerk, I have to go and meet someone" he said to him, Dean looked at him

"Someone, do I know em," Dean asked his younger brother.

"It's about my final assignment," he said "okay so when I see you next I could have a brother-in-law," he said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just leave Sammy," he said, Sam headed out

"It's Sam" then there was the sound of the door slamming shut

Dean looked at the box that he had put on the table and then rubbed at his face 'Okay I am going to do, I think it's time' he stood up and picked the box up

There was the sound of the door opening and closing "I'm home" came a deep gravelly voice "Dean" the voice came again

"In the kitchen Babe," he said to the person that had come into the apartment there were footsteps a guy walked in he had messy dark hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Cas babe" they walked up to each other and pecked each other on the lips, Dean had his hands behind his back where he had the box in his hand.

Castiel Novak smiled "I am going to pop in the shower and I will get dinner started" he pecked Dean on the lips.

"Okay Cas" Castiel left

Dean sat back down and rubbed his face with one hand and in the other was still the box 'i'll do it tonight'

_Destiel_

Castiel stood under the spray of the shower, he yawned and covered his hand with his mouth and yawned, 'another tiring day I need more sleep' he rubbed shampoo in his hair and then rinsed it under the spray.

'Going to start getting circles under' once the shampoo was out of hair he reached for something else and put it in the palm of his hand and moved it over his chest there was a small knocked on the door.

"Cas don't worry about dinner I am going to order in," Dean said from the other side of the door

"That would be good Dean thanks," he said and rinsed his body

"What do you fancy," he asked him, Castiel looked up

"Chinese thanks," he said

"Coming up" the footsteps moved away from the door

_Destiel_

Dean opened the cupboard and took out some plates and cutlery he also took some candles and put them around the room.

"This is it" he rubbed his face there was a knock on the door, Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the hall to the door and opened it.

A teenager stood opposite him "that's 39.96" he held a take out bag and Dean handed him some money.

"Cheers kid keep the change," he said to him

"Thanks, man" the kid left and Dean shut the door

"Is that dinner Dean" came Castiel's voice from upstairs

"Yeah I will get it sorted you just sort yourself out and you can relax okay" Dean called up to him "I will set the table and everything"

"Okay Dean" footsteps receded

_Destiel_

Castiel walked into the kitchen and came to a stop "what is with all the candles" he looked around the room, Dean was sat at the table he turned to face him

"Dean what's going on," he asked him and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend

"Am I not allowed to make dinners romantic" he asked him with a small smile and waved his hand towards the meal "your hungry aren't you," he asked him.

Castiel smiled "starved" he smiled and walked and sat down in the chair opposite Dean, Castiel picked up and fork and ate some noodles "hm is this our usual place," asked Castiel as he ate some more.

"Of course, would I get it from anywhere else we know how anal you are," Dean said to him

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him "if this is some kind of romantic thing do you really think you should be talking to me like that" he asked

"Come to Cas I was just joking with you don't take it so seriously," Dean said to him

Castiel had some more noodles on his fork, Dean licked his lips he was not touching the noodles "aren't you going to eat anything you ordered a lot" he said to the other one.

"I am actually not that hungry," he said to him

"Okay now I know somethings wrong" Castiel stopped eating and looked at Dean "is everything okay are you coming down wth something," Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head and stood up "there is actually something I need to tell you well not tell you to ask you something" he said and put his hand in his pocket and took a box out, Castiel's eyes widened.

Dean got down on one knee and opened the box "Castiel Novak would you do the honour of marrying me" he asked.

Castiel looked down at the ring in the box he licked a bit of noodle from his chin "Dean I" he began

"It's okay if you so know it was a bad idea and I don't know why I did it" Castiel put his hand on his closed fist

"Dean I was going to say yes but if you think it is a bad idea" Castiel looked away from him

Dean took his hand and put the ring on the right finger "I can't believe it you said yes" Dean smiled and kissed him on the lips "I love you Castiel Novak" Dean kissed him again.

"It's going to be Castiel Winchester, but there is something else we need to do before we do anything else," Castiel said to him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him

"Okay," he asked

"You have to meet my whole family," Castiel told him

"The whole family it can't be that mad," he said to him "I already met Gabriel and they can't be much worse than him," Dean said.

Castiel gave him a blank look "shall we get back to dinner it's getting cold we can talk about the other stuff after we have eaten" he said to him.

Dean got up from his knee and sat back down in the chair he was in earlier and started eating the noodles that were in front of him.

Castiel looked at him "does Sam know that you were going to ask me to marry you" Castiel asked him

Dean nodded "I told him earlier and he is happy for us" he smiled at him

"Good"

"Cas," Dean said and Castiel looked up and at him

"Yes Dean," Castiel asked

"I love you Castiel," he said with a small smile as he was still eating his meal

"I love you too Dean Winchester"

T.B.C...


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 2

Castiel moved his arm around Dean's waist "morning" he smiled Dean moved and turned to face him

"Morning Cas" Dean kissed him on the lips "are you ready for our trip," Dean asked him and kissed him again

"I think, I should be asking you that" Castiel smiled at him

"Cas I don't know why our worrying about this I will be okay your more worried about me than I actually am" Dean kissed him and moved out of the bed and stood up he wore nothing

"Nice ass Dean," Castiel said

Dean turned around to him "I am going to get in the shower and we can finish packing" he said to him.

"I will get breakfast for us" he uncovered and got out of the bed and they went their separate ways.

The phone on the wall began to ring

Castiel walked up and picked it up "hello" he answered the phone "oh hey Sam good morning to you too," he said and opened the fridge door and took out some eggs "yeah he did," he said and took out a bowl.

"You know Dean, yeah okay I will," he said "okay bye Sam," he said and put the phone down and got back to doing the breakfast the phone rang again.

Castiel put the bowl down and picked the phone back up "hello" he said

"Mrs Winchester it's been awhile," he said "no he is in the shower at the moment can I take a message," he asked and leaned down he took out the frying pan.

"Yeah I can I mean he probably won't be too long, no work is good I mean I am hoping for my name to put forward as vice principal it is something I want to do," he said.

Dean came in the room and walked behind him he moved his arms around his waist and kissed his neck

"Yes of course Mrs Winchester" he answered "his here now" he handed the phone to Dean

"Hey mum" he put it to his ear "I and Cas are going to be out of town for a while I don't know how long," he said to her "yes okay It won't be that long," he said

"Were going to his parents," he said, "I think it's time don't you think I'm not hiding anything mum promise...okay I will see you and dad soon bye" he hung up and then put his forehead on Castiel's shoulder.

"Everything okay," Castiel asked him as he cooked the eggs and started on the bacon

"Yeah you know what mum is like" he kissed his shoulder "I Will be back down" he kissed him once last time and left the kitchen again.

_Destiel_

Dean shut the book of the Impala "ready to go Cas" Dean called back into the house he turned round

Castiel came out of the house with a bag "yeah coming" he walked and they both got in "okay let's get out of here Dean" Castiel said to him.

Dean started up the car and they left he house and started along the road

"It is going to be a bit of a journey you can take a nap if you want," he said to Castiel

"No I will be okay Dean" he smiled and looked out of the window, Dean fiddled with the radio "let's see what's on," he said and keep doing it

"Can you stop playing with that Dean it is kind of getting on my nerves," Castiel said to him "Dean" he slapped his hand off the radio.

"So sorry Princess," Dean said to him and put both hands to the steering wheel

_Destiel_

Dean pulled the car into the car park "this is the closest motel babe" he turned the car of and they both got out

"It is going to have to do Dean," he said and they walked towards the door and Castiel opened it and they both walked in.

"Hi" Dean walked up "hi" he pressed the bell and a woman appeared "could we get a double room," he asked and took out his wallet

"Just one night," the woman asked him and smiled at him

"If you could thank" Dean took out his card as she did something on the computer

"You're be room 12A" she handed him a key "if you could just enter your pin number that will be done for you" she smiled at him again.

"Thanks" he typed it in

_Destiel_

Castiel shut the door

Dean walked to the bed and put his bag on the bed "I am going to try their shower" Castiel walked to the other door in the room and opened it

"Cool," Dean said and Castiel shut the door behind him, Dean opened the bag and took out a couple of bits

The door opened again and Castiel popped his head out there was steam coming from the room "are you going to join me Dean" he asked him.

Dean turned to him and smiled "of course how can I resist" he started undressing and followed him into the bathroom.

Dean shut the door and grabbed a hold of Castiel and kissed him on the lips "hm" he moved them to the shower and they got in Castiel shut the door to the shower and they started kissing under the shower

"Hm Dean" Dean moved his hand down and gripped a hold of the other man's arse

Dena moved his lips to Castiel's ear "hm" he pulled Castiel closer to his front

"I love you" he whispered into his ear and then kissed it

"I love you too Dean and I am so glad were doing this together," Castiel said

"What having a shower together," Dean asked him and raised an eyebrow at his fiance "we do it all the time babe," he said.

"No marriage I never thought I would see the day that we would become what we are," he said and they kissed on the lips

"Well believe it Cas," he said and kissed him

_Destiel_

Castiel opened his eyes he turned his head, Dean was asleep next to him on his stomach, Castiel smiled

"Dean let's go" Castiel woke him up, Dean opened his eyes and looked at him "are you ready to go," Castiel asked him and kissed him again

"Yeah" Dean got out of bed and they both got dressed "this is a pretty decent place," Dean said to him.

"I agree let's go," he said and walked towards the door "Cas," Dean said to him before he could open the door

Castiel turned round to him "yeah" he smiled

"Nothing see you at the car," he said and Castiel left

_Destiel_

"Are we nearly there," Dean asked Castiel as they drove along the highway

"I would say about another hour at the most I can't be too sure it has been a while since I had to come back to see my family," Castiel told him

"It will be fine Cas I don't know why your worrying so much," Dean said to him and put the indicator on and they went into another lane

"It's just my family can be very eccentric," Castiel said to him "and rude and all over the place especially my father his a writer," he said to him

"Oh yeah you never mentioned that before," Dean said to him "what sort of things does he write about exactly" Dean asked him

"If I tell you now you only going to get bored when he tells you," Castiel said to him

"Hit me," he said and smiled

"Well, he writes supernatural books mostly about demons, angels and the like why do you think me and Gabriel are named after angels" Castiel explained to him.

"I always did wonder," he said "but then it can't be as bad as naming your son after your mother I mean Deanna why would you," he said.

Castiel smiled "I think Dean is a wonderful name," Castiel said to him

"Thanks, Cas" Dean kissed him, he looked at a sign as they passed in the car "ahh haha we have made it now we just have to get to the house," Dean said

Castiel licked his lips 'fun'

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 3

Dean drove the Impala along the road, Castiel was reading a book "Hey Cas we will be arriving at our destination in the next 20 minutes" he informed him.

"Hm that's good," he said and carried on reading his book

"Cas did you actually hear what I said or you're too engrossed in the book your reading," Dean asked him

"No I heard you, Dean," he said and turned a page in the book

"So give me another quick run down on your parents," Dean asked him

"My dad is a writer, my mother is a homemaker he is called Charlie Novak and she is Rebeka Novak," he said to him and put the bookmark in his book and then shut it he placed in a bag.

"They have been married 40 years in three months," he said and Dean nodded along with him

"Okay cool" Dean carried on looking ahead

Castiel looked at Dean and gave himself a small smile and then look ahead again '20 minutes, I hope just the parents are home this weekend' Castiel folded his arms.

_Destiel_

"Just round this bend there should be some gates and then we will be there" Castiel directed him to the car.

Dean turned the corner and got to some gates they opened automatically they drive up, Dean's eyes widened "you didn't tell me you were rich Cas" Dean said as he saw the large house.

The car came to a stop

"My parents are Dean not me" he answered him and undone his seat belt the engine was turned off.

Dean opened the door and then Castiel did and they both got out at the same time "are you sure your folks know were coming" he asked "I see no welcoming" he joked and picked up the duffel from the back seat and then moved to the boot.

"Beleive me my mother knows where coming" there was a sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the house

"Cassie is that you" came a feminine voice

"There she is" Castiel mumbled and he turned round "hello mother," he said to the blonde woman she came up to him and hugged him.

"It's been ages since I last saw you Castiel," she said and pushed him slightly £let's take a look at you then," she said.

"I know mum," he said as he was being squashed

Dean watched everything happen

Castiel got out of his mother's embrace "mum I want to introduce you to someone" he said and gestured Dean, "this is Dean Winchester" he said to her.

Rebeka Novak looked at Dean and then gave him a once over "So your my son's boyfriend" she said to him, Dean nodded

"Yes Ma'am," he said to her

"None of this ma'am nonsense you can call me Becky," she said to him "come on then I will show you where you're staying, in Castiel's old room" she informed them, both men picked up their language and they followed her.

The door shut behind them, Dean looked around the hall 'this place is huge for just 2 people'

They followed Rebeka up the stairs and into a room "here you go" she said and smiled "get yourself sorted" she said "Cassie I hope you both will be able to join me and your father in the dining room for tea in an hour, other than that please get settled and I will see you later" she said to Castiel and then left them alone.

The door shut

Dean looked at Castiel "well" Castiel asked him

"She's nice Cas" he answered

"Just nice, nothing else at all that you want to feel about my mum," he asked him and folded his arms

"What do you want me to say Cas," he asked "do you want me to hate her," he asked again "because it seems like you do" Dean turned to him.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know how I wanted you to feel," Castiel said, Dean walked up to him and kissed him

"I love you and I am sure I will love your family" he kissed him, Dean moved his hand behind his back and moved them down to Castiel's bum, "your mum said an hour I am sure we can get a lot done in an hour don't you think".

Dean kissed him again

"I am not having sex in my childhood room Dean" he moved from out of his arms

"Please don't tell me your withholding sex this whole weekend," Dean said to him "you can't do that to me, man," he said to him and went in for another kiss but Castiel moved out of the way from him.

"I'm not saying at all Dean just not now," he said "we have loads to unpack and I am sure she will send someone soon to see how we are getting on or even herself," he said "and I don't think I want my mum catching us," Castiel said.

"Okay Cas I see where you're coming from we will wait till tonight" he grabbed and pulled him to his chest and kissed him soundly on the lips he then smirked "that's if you can resist until tonight," he said and moved away.

_Destiel_

Castiel and Dean walked into the dining room where quite a big table was set out for four people

"No one's here," Dean said and looked around the room

"Doesn't look like it does it," Castiel said and sat down and Dean followed suit

"Ah did you settle in" Rebeka came into the room and sat down at the table "I hope you did," she said with a small smile.

"Where's dad," Castiel asked Rebeka

"He won't be able to make it to dinner I am afraid today he apologises," Rebeka said to Castiel

"Where is he," Castiel asked her he put both hands on his knees, Dean placed his hand on top of his.

"He is in his study he is trying to finish the book and he has a deadline he hopes to see you tomorrow Castiel," she said "and no pouting Castiel," she said to him.

"I am not pouting mother if dad wants to stay in his little prison it is fine by me" Castiel stated "it is no different from when I was a kid," he said.

Dean looked between mother and son 'well this is awkward'

"Dinner is served," Rebeka said as people bought the plates out

"This looks lovely," Dean said and looked down at the food that was on the plate and then at the different forks at the side of the plate.

"Thank you Dean," she said and picked up a fork from the middle and picked up a piece of the chicken that was on the plate and ate it.

Dean was still looking at his different kinds of cutlery he looked at Castiel

Castiel looked at him and pointed to the right item to pick up and did the same for himself and took a bite of food

Dean did the same thing and ate "so Dean" Rebeka said and looked up from eating her food at the man in question.

Dean looked up at her

"What is it you do for a living then," she asked him

"I'm a Mechanic," he said "I own my own place with my uncle Bobby," he said "well he's not my real uncle more of a second dad," he said

Rebeka nodded

"Good, and Castiel how is the job going with you," she asked "still teaching kids," she asked him

Castiel nodded "yes I am and I still love it," he said to her with a small smile and went back to eating his food.

_Destiel_

Castiel shut the door and sat down on the bed "Cas babe everything okay" he asked him and sat down beside hm

"Now you see what I mean I know she doesn't mean it but she picks at things and you don't realise she is doing it until it is too late," Castiel said to him

Dean moved his arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 4

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 4

Dean and Castiel sat at the table eating breakfast the door opened and a man in an open robe walked in "Castiel sorry about yesterday" he said and sat down

"That is okay father," he said and smiled

"Charles Novak is my father, dad this is my partner Dean Winchester" Castiel introduced them

"Pleased to meet you, Charles," Dean said to him and they shook hands

"Charlie please there is no need to be so formal," he said to him, the door opened and Rebeka walked in

"Good morning" she kissed Charlie on the head and sat down "Charlie is even too formal love, Chuck," she told Dean.

Dean smiled "Chuck then," he said.

Rebeka poured herself some coffee

"Cas mentioned that you are a writer," Dean said to Chuck "have I read any of your stuff," Dean asked him

"I'm Carver Edlund," he told him

"Oh" Dean glanced at Castiel "you definitely didn't tell me that," he said to him

"What is it you do Dean," Chuck asked him

Dean dropped a piece of bacon on his plate and looked at Chuck "I'm an engineer" he said "well mechanic" he let him know.

"There is always a need for a mechanic," Chuck said and drunk some coffee

"Do you have any siblings, Dean," Rebeka asked him and picked up some scrambled egg and placed it on her plate.

"Two brothers both younger" Dean told them and ate some of the bacon that he had put on his plate "Sam is 6 years younger than me he's a lawyer," he said "and Adam is 18 and just started Med school" he explained to them.

"Both are excellent careers," Rebeka said and drunk some more coffee, Castiel coughed

"Wasnt Michael and the others meant to be coming for a couple of hours," he asked her

"Tomorrow Morning there staying the whole week," he said "I hope you both will be able to it's kind of a family to get together," Chuck said.

"Oh um we were meant only to be staying for the weekend, I mean Castiel has worked and the week is when the Shop gets busy" Dean explained to them.

"Oh pish posh I am sure you can get more time of it's the whole family Castiel it would be good for all of you to be together again".

Castiel glanced at Dean "I suppose we can see what we can do" Dean smiled and stuff more eggs in his mouth

"Oh Lilith is pregnant again" Rebeka informed them

Castiel looked up "that's what the 7th," he asked her and picked up the fork on his plate and ate some food.

"2nd don't overreact," Rebeka said to him "it's Anna that is pregnant with the 4th," she said to him.

Castiel nodded "right I remember," he said to her

"Who's Anna," Dean asked him 'for that matter who the hell are is Lilith'

"Anna is my sister in law and so is Lilith they are my brothers wives," he said to Dean and he looked at him

Dean nodded "right okay"

_Destiel_

Castiel slammed the door "I can't believe them" he said and started pacing "oh Lilith is pregnant again with her 2nd child" he said "they hate that I am Gay" he said and turned to Dean.

"It's not what they said Cas," he said to him "they want to be grandparents they want all their kids to have kids," he said to Dean he sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean said and put his hand on his back as he sat down

"Every year I get the phone call every family thing it's always the same" Castiel said, Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Dean kissed him "what was that for"

Castiel turned his head and looked at him "I love you Castiel James Novak" Dean kissed him again.

"And I would do anything to make your happy" he kissed him on the lips slowly "I don't need to ask your dad for permission to marry you because I will do it anyway", he said.

Castiel smiled and kissed him he closed his eyes

_Destiel_

Dean looked at his watch at the time he looked up as the door opened and Castiel walked in.

"Where did you disappear to," he asked him and sat up

"I needed a drink," Castiel said and held up a beer and he had another one in his other hand and held it out to him.

"Oh" he took it from him and took a swig of it "that is the good stuff," he said and took another swig of the drink.

"That is why I bought more" he took a six pack from behind his back

"Oh Cas you really do love me" Castiel walked up and sat down o the bed and sat beside Dean.

Castiel laid back down on the bed and he held the bottle in his hand and then closed his eyes "the whole clan will be here we couldn't have come at the worst possible time".

"I told you that we can do this together," he said "were tell your family were getting married and were tell them when if they want to come they will," he said and took another swig of beer.

There was a knock on the door

Castiel sat up and got off the bed he walked and opened the door "mum" he said, Rebeka stood opposite him

"We have an early visitor it's Gabriel with the kids," Rebeka said to him "come say hello would you," she said and walked off.

Castiel shut the door

"So, at least, she doesn't know that you have already met Gabriel and as long as he doesn't open his big mouth," he said and put the beer down and they both left the room.

Gabriel held a small boy in his arms and girl was standing by the side of him

Castiel and Dean walked down the stairs together "Gabriel" Castiel said to him

"Uncle Cas" the little girl ran up to him and picked her up "Hel hey," he said and kissed her cheek and smiled

"How dare you princess," he asked her

She nodded and smiled "I'm okay I lost another tooth," she said and opened her mouth there were two teeth meeting.

"I think your missing two honey," he said to her and set her down she walked back up to Gabriel

"Hey little bro," he said and smiled he held the little boy out and Castiel took him "good to see you again Deano," he said and smiled at him.

"And you I guess Gabriel," he said and gave a small roll of the eyes

"I see you have already met then," Rebeka said to Dean and Gabriel

"Yes I need Dean to fix my car just after I was visiting Cas at his," he said to his mother he kissed her cheek "it's good to see you Ma," he said and smiled and kissed her other cheek.

"Daddy" Hel grabbed a hold of his hand he looked down at her

"Yes," he asked her

"Who is that" she pointed to Dean

"Hi" he kneeled in front of her "my name is Dean I am a friend of your uncle Cas's," he said to her

"Like daddy and his friend," she asked him

"Your daddy has a friend has he," Dean said and smirked up at Gabriel

"Okay, that's enough now Hel let's get your shoes off go with nanny okay," he asked and smiled at her.

"Come on Hel I'll take Fenrir now Cas" she took the baby of him and then all three of them left.

"Does she think I will give him my gay," Castiel asked both his brother and his lover and gave a small shake of the head.

"I told you Cas not to worry about what mum and dad think it's your life and you can do what you want with it," Gabriel said and clasped him on the shoulder.

"So Gabriel what's this friend your daughters talking about huh" Dean asked him and smirked at him again

"Kids these days huh only see what they want to see," he said and looked away from them "so where's the grub then" he walked into the kitchen and both Dean and Castiel followed him in.

Gabriel took out a jar of chocolate spread and opened and took the lip of and took some out "it's called a spoon Gabriel" Castiel scolded his older brother.

Gabriel shrugged

"So when did mum say Michael and Anna were coming," Gabriel asked Castiel and ate some more from the spoon he now had.

"Tomorrow"

"What about Lucifer", Gabriel asked

Dean froze "did you just say Lucifer," Dean asked and looked at the brothers, Gabriel gave a nod of the head

"Our brother," Castiel said

"Oh boy"

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 5

Castiel moved his head onto Dean's chest "you awake" he whispered to him

"Hm yeah" Dean stroked his arm

"The rest of the family will be arriving today" Castiel explained to him and moved his head slightly

"Let's make the most of being alone," Dean said to him

Castiel sat up and straddled Dean's waist and he leaned forward nd kissed him.

Dean moved his hands down and one around his back and leaned back on the other hand

There was a knock on the door

"God" Castiel moved his forehead onto Dean's shoulder

Then came a knock on the door "go away" Castiel said and turned

"Are you decent" came Gabriel's voice from the other side of the bedroom door, Castiel climbed out of bed and walked and then opened the door.

"What do you want Gabriel," he asked him

Gabriel looked over his shoulder "morning Deano" he wiggled his eyebrows with a smile

Dean moved the cover over his head

"Breakfast I will see you downstairs" he left

Castiel shut the door and leaned against it, he covered his face with his hands

Dean uncovered and got out of the bed he walked and picked up his clothes and got dressed, Castiel did the same.

_Destiel_

Gabriel placed pancakes on the plate and picked up the syrup, Hel was next to him and Fenrir was in the high chair.

Dean and Castiel walked into the room "morning" Castiel said and both of them sat down

"Where are mum and Dad" Castiel picked up the coffee jug and poured both him and Dean a cup

"In bed" Gabriel cut into the pancakes and ate some he licked his lips "Fen don't slurp," he told the toddler.

Hel reached for the syrup she leaned over and Gabriel gave it to her

Dean drunk the coffee "this is more of Sammy's drink" he picked up a roll

"Sammy is daddies friend" Hel ate

All three adults stared at each other

"Um Hel get back to eating your breakfast" she gave an innocent blink

"How the hell," Dean asked "do you...when," he asked

W"It could be another Sammy," Gabriel said to them and ate some more pancakes

"Hm," Dean buttered the roll and shoved some bacon into it "you might as well invite this Sammy your seeing...might take some of the slack of Cas's shoulder".

"I think his working" Gabriel looked away

Dean but into his roll and took a sip of coffee

"Good morning" Chuck walked in and he sat at the table nearest to Hel

"Morning grandpa" Hel waved at him and he smiled at her

"Hell funny," he said and poured some cereal and milk into the bowl

"Your brother phoned they are an hour away" he informed them and ate some of the cereal from the bowl.

"Which one," asked Gabriel

"Sam" Chuck answered

"Uncle Alfie" both Hel and Fenrir cheered and carried on eating

"his bringing his roommate", he said to them

Chuck chuckled and continued eating his cereal

"Samandriel is 18 the youngest brother," Castiel told his fiance, and he finished his coffee and then poured some more.

"Dean I thought we could go swimming" Castiel turned to him with a small smile

"Of course," he said and smiled

Gabriel pretended to be sick "you too make me want to barf," he said and finished his pancakes and set his knife and fork down.

"Dad," Gabriel said and looked at him

"Yes," he answered hm "I'm thinking about taking the kids to the park I wanted to know if you and mum wanted to join us," he asked.

"See what your mother says"

The door opened and Rebeka walked in she sat next to Chuck "morning" she kissed his cheek

"Mum fancy coming to the park with me and the kids," Gabriel asked his mother

Rebeka looked up from getting her breakfast foods together "that sounds like a lovely idea Gabriel" she said.

"Okay kids let's go and get you dressed," he said and stood up he undone the strap holding Fenrir in.

Hel got up "thank you for breakfast grandma," she said and ran out of the room.

"That is okay Hel" Rebeka smiled at her granddaughter

Gabriel and the two kids left the dining area

"Dean, Castiel what are your plans for today," she asked them and turned to her son

"Going swimming and waiting in for Samandriel to get in," Castiel said "someone needs to be here for him," he said.

"Okay, Chuck are you coming," she asked and looked at her husband he nodded "okay" she ate breakfast.

_Destiel_

Castiel placed the towel on the deck chair "have you finished yet" he called to Dean who still had not come out.

"In a minute Cas," he called to him

Dean walked out he wore swim shorts "looking yummy Cas" he walked up behind him and put his arms around him, he kissed at his neck, Castiel closed his eyes at the feel on his shoulder.

"We came to swim not kiss," Castiel said to him and moved away he jumped into the swimming pool.

Dean followed "you don't know what you're missing Cas," he said and dunked under the water, Castiel swam past him

_Destiel_

A young man with light brown hair got out of the taxi and then another person got out they had some bags.

"This is seriously your house," the dark haired Asian said to him and looked at the Novak house in front of them.

"Yeah that is the house I grew up in," he said and the other guy paid the taxi drive and it drove off.

"Come on Kev" they walked up to the house and he knocked

_Destiel_

"Can you get that Dean," Castiel asked him he was still in the pool and Dean was standing by it.

"Sure" he smiled

Dean walked and opened the front foot he smiled "hi can I help you" Dean asked

"I um" the guy blinked

"Hi," Kev said "I am Kevin Tran and the speechless dude is Samandriel" he introduced him to Dean.

"Ah right," Dean said and turned his head "CAS" he called

Castiel came towards them and he looked over Dean's shoulder

"Alfie" he smiled and Dean moved out of the way

"Castiel" they hugged

"Sorry I am a little wet," Castiel said to him "swimming" he let his brother go

"Come in" both Samandriel and Kevin walked in with their luggage

"Where's mum and dad," he asked Castiel

"Out with Gabriel and the kids," Castiel told him, he glanced at Dean "Dean this is my younger brother Samandriel, Samandriel this is Dean he is my partner" he introduced them.

_Destiel_

Dean pulled up his jeans "Cas" he said

Castiel popped his head of the door, steam curled out it

"Will I have to dress up at all this week," Dean asked him

Castiel smiled

_Destiel_

"Mum, dad" Alfie received hugs from both parents

"You've gotten taller since I last saw you," Rebeka said to him "soon you will be as tall as James" she smiled.

Dean looked at Castiel "okay who's James" he asked

Castiel looked at him "ohhhhh James is my identical twin brother" Castiel told him

Dean blinked "you're a twin"

T.B.C...


	6. Chapter 6

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 6

Gabriel looked at both Dean and Castiel "do you two actually know anything about each other" he asked.

"Okay Samandriel have you finished getting sorted," Rebeka asked her youngest

"Yes, I have been settled a while we both have," Alfie said with a small smile directed at Kevin.

"Good" they all left

Dean looked at Castiel "so are you going to explain what other surprises there is going to be this week" Dean asked him.

"Only an ex-boyfriend" came Castiel's answer

"Only an ex-boyfriend are you shitting me" Dean stated

"He is a family friend, as well as an ex-boyfriend there is not much I can do about that" Castiel explained.

"So are those all really the only surprises I am going to get this week,"

Castiel shook his head "no" Dean kissed him on the lips "I'm ready for lunch" Dean laced their fingers together "what did you make anyway" he asked.

They walked into the dining room and sat down "mini Philly cheesesteaks sandwiches" Castiel said.

"My mouth is watering" Dean grinned and rubbed his hands together, Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You think with your stomach too much," Castiel said to him.

Dean picked up the small burger and bit into it, he then closed his eyes at the taste

"Heart attack" Castiel stated

"Your starting to sound like Sammy" Dean ate another one of the burgers in record time and licked his lips.

Gabriel walked in "oooooh lunch" he walked and sat down he picked one up from the plate for himself.

"Did you have your talk" Gabriel raised both eyebrows at them and then he and Dean reached for another sandwich.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him "fine you can have it" Gabriel stood up "I think I am going to go for a swim wth the kids" he left

Dean swallowed

"Cas" Castiel looked up at him "hmm" he finished his own burger

"Let's go out I want you to show me around here," Dean asked him and smiled

"If you want" Castiel stood up and Dean followed him

_Destiel_

Dean drove the Impala along the road "take a left I want to show you some place" Castiel asked him.

"Okay" Dean did as Castiel asked him they came to a small diner

"Just park there" Dean parked the car up

They both got out "what is this place" Dean asked him

"Me and my twin used to come here all the time after school" Castiel explained and they walked into the diner.

"Castiel Novak it has been a long time young man" a woman called over to them and she walked out from behind the counter.

"Jody hi," he said to her and she hugged him, he let her go after a while she looked at Dean "and who is this," she asked.

"Jody Mills this is my fiance Dean Winchester" he introduced them to each other

"Please to meet you, ma'am," Dean said to her

"None of that ma'am nonsense Dean, your marrying into the Novaks, your family now" she smiled.

"Take a seat, would you like some coffee," she asked them

"I could do with some coffee" Castiel answered and they both sat down at the counter

"Jody used to be a sheriff until she got injured now she owns this place" Castiel informed Dean.

Dean nodded

"So how are you finding the Novaks," Jody asked as she pours the coffees to each individual cups.

"They are different nothing quite like them, but I have only met two of the brothers and the parents" Dean picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"You are in for a treat Castiel and Jimmy got away with a lot growing up," she said

Dean looked at Castiel with a small smile and raised an eyebrow at him

"Really"

Castiel rolled his eyes

"Jimmy more I mean living with Gabriel you pick up a lot of stuff from the older siblings," she said and smiled.

"Can I get you both anything else," she asked them "I just baked an apple pie" Jody said.

Dean smiled "I could do with some apple pie," he asked her

Jody and smiled and went to go and fetch Dean a piece

"Really Dean you just ate," Castiel said to him, Dean shrugged

Jody came back with some pie on two plates she placed them down in front of them "it's on the house" she smiled.

Dean picked up the fork

_Destiel_

"There are new cars here" Dean parked the Impala he leant forward against the steering wheel.

"There here," Castiel told him and then looked at Dean

"Let's meet the rest of the Novaks" he undone his seat belt and they both climbed out of the car.

"Cassie" Gabriel walked out of the room as they came in from outside "the brood is here," he said

"Cas" an identical Castiel walked out of the room that Gabriel had just come out of to greet him.

The replica of Castiel had a smile on his face he wore blue jeans and blue jumper with orange socks on his feet.

"Jimmy" they hugged

Dean just stared at them

Both Castiel and Jimmy looked at him

"So this is the Dean mum keeps on about" Jimmy smiled at Dean

"Hi I am James Novak, Castiel's identical twin brother" he smiled "if you couldn't already tell that is" he held his hand out to Dean.

Dean shook it "Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you" they released each other from the handshake

"Come on Cas, Claire wants to see her favourite uncle" he put his arm around his shoulders and they both left and went into the room.

"What about me, what am I chopped liver" Gabriel called out and followed them leaving Dean on his own.

Dean eventually followed

The room had a few people in it

"Ah Dean I want you to introduce my wife Amelia" the blonde woman smiled at him

Dean shook her hand "pleased to meet you Amelia" he said

"And this is our daughter Claire" Jimmy introduced them she had blonde hair like her mother and the same colour eyes as Jimmy.

"Your uncle Cas's boyfriend," she asked him and he nodded

"Where is Cas he was with you just a minute ago," he asked Jimmy

"Oh mum grabbed him because Balthazar arrived at the same time as Lucifer," Jimmy said to him.

"I will find him, it was nice to meet you," he said to Amelia and Claire and left them to look for his fiancé

"I like him" Amelia smiled and looked at her husband

"His okay I guess" Claire watched Dean walk away

Dean looked around "Deano over here" Gabriel called him and beckoned him over wth his hand.

A blonde man stood with Gabriel he was a head or so taller than Gabriel, Dean came to stop in front of them.

"Dean this is our older brother Lucifer" Gabriel introduced the tall blonde to him

Lucifer held his hand out "how much" he asked him, Dean raised an eyebrow at the short question he was asked.

"How much what," Dean asked him

"To leave Castiel?"

T.B.C...


	7. Chapter 7

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 8

"Excuse me" Dean blinked at him

"I didn't know my brother was dating a deaf man, I said how much for you to leave Castiel," Lucifer asked again.

"Lucy come on" Gabriel stated "don't be a bag of dicks," he said to him

"It's a rational question," Lucifer said "now how much I have a lot of money," he said

"I don't want your money," Dean said "I love Cas" he took a step back away from Castiel's older brother.

"Good" Lucifer smiled "I like you" he patted Dean's shoulder

Castiel walked up to them "Dean I see you have met my brother Lucifer," he said to him "has he already offered you money".

"So does he do this all the time then" Dean looked at Castiel "do all your brothers do this," he asked.

"I only do it with the serious ones" Lucifer smiled at him, more like grinned actually, "hope you join us for the water sports tomorrow" he left them.

Dean looked at Castiel "I did warn you about my brothers" he told him and took an hold of Dean's hand "come and meet Michael I promise his the last brother" he pulled him and they went off.

"Last brother yes but not last family member" he grumbled, "I should have bought Sammy".

_Destiel_

Sam sneezed "bless you," another man in a suit said to him

"Thanks a lot" he smiled and walked over to the filing cabinet and placed a folder into it and then sat back down.

"Hey Sam" a blonde woman walked up to the door "when you leave for your holiday have a good one yeah" she smiled and left

"Yeah thanks, Jess"

_Destiel_

"Michael" Dean and Castiel came to a stop the dark haired man turned round he was with a redheaded woman.

"Castiel it's good to see you again" Michael Novak smiled he then looked at Dean "you must be Dean Winchester," he said and Dean nodded.

They shook hands "Cas hasn't told me much about his family I plan to learn quite a lot about all of you," Dean told him.

"Dean this is my wife Anna" Michael gestured to the red headed woman "your see the kids running around eventually we have 3 and another one on the way".

"Well congratulations," he said and smiled "if you would excuse me I need to go to the toilet" Dean kissed Castiel and left.

Dean walked with his hands in his pockets

"I know" came a familiar voice

Dean stopped walking and came to a stop just outside the door of a room

"Look Lilith won't be here until tomorrow evening" Lucifer's voice came from the room, Dean leaned against the wall.

"I'm sick of being your dirty little secret Lucifer" came another voice but it was distant

"Dump your wife or else I mean Lucifer or I will tell everyone"

Dean walked away

_Destiel_

Castiel and Dean were sat at the dinner table, also, there were Castiel's parents, brothers and they respected others and kids.

"It's chicken caesar tonight" Rebeka stated to all of them at the dinner table "dig in there is plenty to go around".

Gabriel put some food on Hel's plate "just ask if you want any more" he said to her and she nodded at him.

"So Anna what are you hoping for this time," Rebeka asked and ate some of the salad

Anna put her glass of water down "don't know really haven't thought about it" she said "I think we might just wait again like with the girls" she explained.

Rebeka nodded

A mobile started ringing they all looked over at Dean "sorry" he took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Excuse me it's my brother I need to take this" he left the room just as he put the phone to his ear.

Castiel looked up "Castiel you can do so much better than him," Rebeka said "Balthazar is still single and so is Inias" she stated.

Castiel put his fork down

"And I just heard that Emily split up from her boyfriend recently"

"Mother don't do this now there are better times and places," Michael said to his mother

"First off" Castiel stood up "I love Dean," he said "and we are very happy together, secondly Emily is a lesbian," Castiel said "also Balth is kinda dick, and too much of a friend for anything else," he told her.

"If your excuse me" he pushed his chair out, Dean had walked back in as Castiel had stood up from his chair.

"Castiel everything okay," he asked him

"Yes, I'm tired if you will excuse me," he said and left

Dean turned to them "good night"

_Destiel_

"Cas" Dean shut the door behind him "everything okay," Dean asked him, Castiel was sat on the bed wth is head down.

"I know my family is impossible but my mother is the worst one" Castiel stated, "you can do so much better Castiel".

Dean sat down next to him "we can go home you know" Dean said to him "pack now and we will b home, this time, tomorrow" he smiled.

"No it's okay, what did Sam wants anyway," Castiel asked hm

"His officially on his holiday and he is one his way to his destination as we speak," he said "lucky bloody git".

Dean cupped Castiel's face with his hand and kissed him, Castiel closed his eyes and then they stopped kissing, Dean removed Castiel's shirt off over his head.

Castiel sighed

Dean kissed his neck and Castiel moved his head back to give Dean better access.

Castiel moved back and his head hit the pillows "hmmm" he moved, Dean moved his lips down and sucked on a nipple he licked at it.

"Dean" Castiel grasped Dean's hair with both of his hands, Dean moved both hands and undone Castiel's jeans.

"You never did finish what you was going to say" Dean sat up as Castiel lifted his hips so Dean could pull off his jeans.

"God" Castiel moaned "I want you to fuck me," Castiel asks

"Not yet" Dean resumed kissing Castiel's chest he went back to the same nipple as before

Dean moved down and nosed at his crotch "you can return the favour later" he swallowed Castiel's cock.

"Ahh" Castiel arched his back he put both of his hands into Dean's hair he closed his eyes and panted.

Dean moved his head up and then back down he gripped a hold of the base of Castiel's cock with his fist and moved the other one down to the bulge in his jeans.

"Move Dean"

_Destiel_

Dean moved his arm around Castiel's waist "are you asleep" he asked there was no answer all he got was a snore.

"I guess not" Dean uncovered and got out of the bed and put some sweats on and left the room.

_Destiel_

Dean opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water and opened it he took a swig

he walked and headed for the door and suddenly the light turned on.

"Oh Dean" Lucifer walked into the kitchen

"Evening" Dean looked at the time "well morning I guess" Dean took another swig of the bottle of water in his hand.

Lucifer nodded "I guess it is"

Dean walked to the door "she'll try anything" Dean stopped at looked at the only another man in the room.

"Excuse me," he asked

"All our marriage are arranged by our parents, well more our mother than our father" Lucifer explained.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life with my brother then don't let Rebeka Novak ruin that for you," he said.

Dean nodded at him and left the room

T.B.C...


	8. Chapter 8

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 8

Dean's mobile rung it was sat on the bedside table, both Dean and Cas were fast asleep in the bed curled against each others bodies, cover to just about under their chins, Dean's eyes moved behind his lids.

The phone continued to ring, and then the ringing came to a sudden stop, Castiel opened his eyes slowly

"Dean," he said and rubbed said man's arm "you just missed your phone," he said to him in a whisper, Dean then opened his eyes.

"What time is it," he asked Castiel and he then sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard he picked the phone up and slid it up to look at who had just rung him "it was Sammy" Dean stated still looking at the phone.

Castiel sat up and sat in the same position as Dean was sitting, Castiel stretched his arms up and above his head and then yawned "I am going to get us some breakfast what do you fancy" he asked Dean as he put his robe on then tied it up.

"Are you actually listening to me," he asked

Dean was still on his phone "I could do with some bacon" he said without looking up at Castiel he started typing "Sam is 35 minutes away hs going to drop off some more bits for us" Dean told him.

"Okay I will be back for a minute won't be long" he left the bedroom, the door came to a close after him.

_Destiel_

"Morning Cas" Gabriel looked up from feeding Fenrir he had a small bowl of cereal and milk in front of him and he lifted the spoon to the baby's mouth "did you get a good night's sleep," Gabriel asked him.

"Yes," Castiel answered and opened the he took out a pack of bacon and some break and then picked some milk just as an after thought he walked to the counter and undone the bacon container "have you eaten anything yet" Castiel directed the question at Gabriel.

"I'm okay" Gabriel answered "I'm not too hungry this morning to tell you the truth" he told Castiel and then fed Fenrir some more cereal from the bowl "are you ready to play some water volleyball later you know Lucifer will ask".

"I don't think so" Castiel started cooking the bacon in a pan he leaned on one hand on the counter and sighed he watched the bacon sizzle in the pan.

"You okay there little bro," Gabriel asked and turned to look at him "you seem distracted"

"No, I am fine"

_Destiel_

Dean was still in bed he was now lying on his side with his close, the door opened and Castiel walked in wth a plate and two cups in his hands, the door shut behind him as he walked to the bed.

"Dean" Castiel walked to Dean's side of the bed and placed the stuff down "you went back to sleep" he sighed and sat on the bed he then picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Hmmm"

Dean suddenly snaked his around Castiel's waist he smirked "don't even think about taking another bite" he told Castiel and sat up, he kissed at Castiel's neck a and took the other half of the sandwich from the plate.

"Better get up for the rest of the day" he moved and climbed out of the bed and stretched "I am just going to get in the shower quick" he informed Castiel and went into through the other door in the room.

_Destiel_

A car pulled up to the house, the driver parked the and then the door opened

Sam got out of the car and then moved round to the back of it and opened the boot he retrieved three bags out of it and then shut the boot he locked the car and walked to the house.

Sam knocked on the door and waited, the door then opened and Gabriel had answered the door, "Sam" he said with a surprised voice and surprised look on his face.

"G-Gabriel I didn't know you were um" Sam's eyes shifted "I came for my brother his name's Dean and I um" he licked his lips.

"No it's fine to come in Sam" Gabriel stepped aside to let Sam walk through the door and into the house "can I take one of those," he asked Sam and gestured to the bags that Sam had just put onto the floor.

"It is fine," Sam said "I let Dean know I was coming so is expecting me here," he said to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded "daddy, daddy" Hel ran down the stairs and over to Gabriel she finally come to a stop and then looked up at Sam.

"Hello again Hel," he said to her, she hid behind Gabriel's legs and continued to look at the taller man

"You know who Sam doesn't be shy" he smiled down at her "hey Hel can you go and get uncle Cas and Dean please," he asked her she nodded and then ran back up the stairs to get her uncle.

"So Castiel is your brother," Sam asked him and out both his hands in his pockets of his jeans he looked around the hall.

"Yeah my younger brother well one of them anyway", Gabriel told him "it's good to see you, Sam, how is Jessica," he asked him.

"Oh I'm guessing she is okay, we split up a couple of months ago" Sam informed him

Dean and Castiel came down the stairs, Castiel had Hel on his hip he set her down on the floor and she ran back over to Gabriel's legs.

"Sammy," Dean said "you didn't tell me you were actually this close it's been less than 35 minutes," he told him and put one of his hands into his pocket and the other one behind his back.

"I'm crap with time here are your bags" he gestured to two of the bags that were on the floor by his legs.

"Cool little brother," he said and he picked up the bags "I will quickly run these up to the room and I will be back I know a great place that sells pie" he went back up the stairs.

"Jody's" Gabriel smiled knowing about the place that Dean was talking about

_Destiel_

"Hi boys" Jody handed them a menu each, they had sat at a round table, Fenrir was in a high chair

"Jody this is Dean's younger brother Sam Winchester" Gabriel introduced him to Jody, Sam smiled at her

"You Winchesters are fine looking boys, s what can get you lovely boys and lady" she smiled at Hel "to eat" she held a small pad and had a little pencil.

"Could I get pie," Dean asked her "what is on the menu for today," he asked her

Jody tapped the pencil against her lips "we have Pecan, apple, rhubarb and cherry" she told him the available flavors.

"I will take the cheery" Dean handed her the menu and leaned back in his chair he folded his arms.

"Strawberry sundae please," Gabriel said to him "do you want waffles Hel," he asked his daughter "I will take a child sundae and a child's waffles" he ordered.

Jody wrote it down "coming right up" Jody smiled and then looked at Castiel" she asked him.

"Not today I will be fine with just a cup of coffee thank you," he said to her

"Samuel or do you like Sam," Jody asked him and turned to fully face him and waited for his answer "can I ger an egg white omelette please" he ordered with a smile.

"Won't is too long" she left them

Gabriel wiped the spit of Fenrir's chin with a napkin "don't think Jody wants to clean her tables with your saliva little boy" he stroked his downy hair and he also had a small loving smile on his face.

"So out with it," Dean said out of the blue both Sam and Gabriel looked up and over at him "when the hell did you two meet," Dean asked and picked up a bread stick and bit into it.

Castiel handed both Fenrir and Hel one

"Kali actually," Gabriel said "I need a good divorce lawyer" he explained "and the one I'm using happens to be Sam's boss," he said,

"Crowley is your lawyer," Castiel asked his older brother

"That asshole good luck with that" Dean shook his head and ate the rest of his breadstick and he then picked up another one and started eating.

Gabriel folded his arms and leaned back into his chair

Jody came over to the table "one cheery pie for Dean" she put the plate down in front of him "omelette for Sam" she placed that down.

"And ice cream and waffles for the kids" she put those down

"Yum," Gabriel picked up the spoon and scooped some onto it and then into his mouth he licked his lips he closed his eyes.

Hel giggled

"Do you want me to cut em up for you Hel," Sam asked her and gestured to her plate she nodded.

"Yes please" Hel smiled, Sam cut them up for her

Gabriel looked at Sam 'God I am so in love'

T.B.C...


	9. Chapter 9

Yep" Castiel nodded "don't get jealous Dean it's over has been for years" Castiel kissed him on the Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 9

"I'm going for a run" Sam whispered he leaned over Gabriel who was fast asleep, in the covers, they were right up to the chin.

"Hm okay" Gabriel suddenly mumbled and opened one of his eyes to look at Sam he smiled at the taller man.

Sam kissed his cheek "shouldn't be too long okay" he left the room and shut the door

_Destiel_

Dean ate some cereal he sat at the table, he looked down and read the newspaper that was on the table, Castiel walked into the room.

"Decided to come down for breakfast" he ate some more cereal and licked the milk from his chin, Castiel sat down and picked up a slice of toast and then buttered it with the butter that was sat on the table.

Castiel poured himself some coffee

"Morning" Gabriel walked into the kitchen "I'm so tired" he rubbed his neck and walked he sat down and put his forehead on the table.

"Did you have a late night Gabriel" Lucifer walked in, he wore a suit and walked he poured himself some coffee.

"No I didn't" Gabriel answered

"Well I better get to work, it is going to be a hell of a day" Lucifer drunk the coffee that he had poured himself put the cup down and left.

"Lucy your so hilarious" Gabriel called to him and sat up straighter and poured coffee, and then dumped loads of sugar into the cup.

"The rest of them are meant to be turning up today" Gabriel informed them and drunk out of the cup.

"The rest," Dean asked and looked at Castiel "you didn't tell me more people were coming," he said "when you say people how many exactly," Dean asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aunts and uncles," Gabriel said "a lot of them and cousins this house really will be full by the end of the day".

Dean finished his cereal "better get dressed" he walked his bowl over to the sink and placed it in their drink.

Dean then left the kitchen

"I will repeat again" Gabriel looked at his younger brother with a smile "you have a right one there".

_Destiel_

"Hello again Cassie," a tall blonde guy said to him he stood opposite Castiel

"You too Balthazar," Castiel said "I want to introduce you to my partner Dean Winchester" he gestured to him.

Balthazar looked at him "Dean good to meet you" he said they shook hands "you too, I recognize you from somewhere, we haven't met have we" he asked him.

"Not that I know off, I saw your mother earlier she didn't want to let me go," Balthazar said "adamant about finding" he raised an eyebrow.

Castiel rolled his eyes "well my mother hasn't changed much" Balthazar nodded

"Well if your excuse me," Balthazar said "will I see you both for the game later," he asked

"Maybe," Castiel said and smiled

Balthazar left them on their own "so that was your ex-boyfriend" Dean asked him

"Yep," Castiel nodded "don't get jealous Dean it's over has been for years" Castiel kissed him on the lips.

"Please separate your bodies, no PDA here please" Sam walked up to them he was still in his running clothes.

"That was a long run Sammy," Dean said to him

"I wasn't that long Dean, What's going on here anyway," he asked as looked round the garden.

"I wasn't that long Dean, what's going on," he asked and looked round

"Barbeque" Castiel informed him and picked up a beer and handed it to Sam, he took it from him.

"Thanks, Cas" Sam have him a smile, he looked round and spotted Gabriel in the swimming pool with Fenrir in his arms, he looked away from the pool and back to Dean and Castiel.

"Can you hold this I'm going to get changed" he handed his beer to Castiel and left them alone again.

"Your brothers massive" Gabriel walked up with Fenrir in his arms the baby wiggled about "I'm not letting you go," he told him.

"Let me" Castiel held his arms out, Gabriel handed him to Castiel to take a hold of him.

"Thanks, Cassie" he kissed Fenrir's head "I'm gonna get him some warmer clothes" he informed them.

"Okay don't be more than 30 minutes" Dean gave him a smirk

"That is barely anytime"

"Stop teasing him Dean," Castiel told him and watched Gabriel got into the house, Castiel had a wiggling Fenrir in his arms "calm down Fen you're getting a bit tetchy," he told him and kissed his head.

Fenrir wined "daddy," he said

"Uncle Cas is here," he told him, Fenrir stopped "there we go little one that is better" he smiled.

_Destiel_

Gabriel shut the door "Sam" he singsonged "where are you" he asked the door opened and Sam stepped out he had a towel around his waist.

Gabriel smiled and walked up to him "have a nice shower" he lifted one eyebrow at him "if I remember rightly I told you not to shower" he stopped in front of Sam's taller and larger body.

"I really needed a shower so sue me," Sam said to him

Gabriel moved his hands onto Sam's wet chest "hmmmmmm I really do love a guy that works out"

Sam leaned down and kissed him he gripped ahold of Gabriel's arse and lifted him and then placed him on the bed and hovered over him they then kissed.

Gabriel undid the knot of the towel and got rid of it, he threw it, "I think that's better" he smirked, Sam kissed him.

"I have been given 30 minutes," he told Sam

"30 minutes what do you mean by that" Sam asked and kissed the side of his neck

"Dean" Sam looked at him

"Well we better use them wisely then" Sam kissed Gabriel on the lips, Sam put his hand down his shorts.

Gabriel moaned "make me remember the next 30 minutes" he smiled

"My pleasure"

_Destiel_

Dean jumped in the pool and started swimming, Castiel was sat by the pool Fenrir was sitting on his laps.

"Hel come over to mum," a voice said

Castiel got up and turned around the sound of the voice that called his niece over

A dark skinned woman stood and picked up Hel

"Kali" Rebeka walked up to her, "I thought you couldn't make it because of work," she asked her.

"I only came to pick up the kids" she looked over at Castiel "could I take Fenrir please," she asked

"Sure" he walked and handed Fenrir over to her

"Mummy," he said to her and she kissed him on the cheek

"Hey honey did you both have a good time with your nanny and grandad" she directed the question to Hel.

"Yeah we have ice cream and we went to the park and then the zoo" Hel told her mother excitedly.

"That's good" Kali looked around "where is Gabriel," she asked "I need to see him before we leave," Kali asked.

"His um" Castiel looked at Dean who had got out of the pool

"Kali what are you doing here" Kali turned around to face Gabriel who had just stepped out of the house with Sam behind him.

"Well hello Gabriel it is nice to see you," Kali said "I'm taking the kids home today," she told him.

"But you said I could have them all week," Gabriel said, Sam placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I finished my business trip earlier and now I am leaving Hel please say goodbye to daddy and your see him next month," Kali told her.

Hel hugged Gabriel's legs "bye daddy I had a really good time," she said to him with a smile

"Me too honey love you" he picked her up and hugged her and kissed her he put her back down on the floor.

"Bye Gabriel" Kali took Hel's hand and left, Gabriel looked down

"Gabriel," Sam said

"I have to go"

T.B.C...


	10. Chapter 10

Yep" Castiel nodded "don't get jealous Dean it's over has been for years" Castiel kissed him on the Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 10

Dean hit the ball and it flew over the net "score one for Dean" he said and moved backwards "I am on a roll"

"Don't get a big head yet Dean" Castiel was the other side of the net he picked up the ball from the water "coming back at you" he jumped up and hit the ball.

Dean hit it back

"There are other players boys" Lucifer stated and hit the ball as it came back in his direction

Gabriel was sat at the pool he had a pink drink in his hand he took a sip out of the straw in his drink "Gabriel you playing" Sam asked him.

"No I'm not really feeling up to it," he said to him and took another sip of hs drink "maybe another time Sammy" he sucked on the straw again "'m going to get myself another one be back soon" he stood up and left.

Sam watched him go

"You coming in Sammy," Dean asked and turned to face him

"Later," Sam said to him and yawned "excuse me" he picked up the book that was beside him and leaned back and read the book.

Dean swam back over "I need to pee won't be long" he climbed out of the pool, the water pooled at his feet.

"I have made sandwiches" Rebeka walked out with a tray and placed it down on the table "you eat meat right" she turned to Sam "I've made a couple of different ones" she stated.

"I eat just about anything" Sam smiled at her "these look lovely," she told her

Rebeka smiled at him and walked away

"I think she would rather you marry Castiel than me" Dean wiped his face with the towel

"Don't be stupid Dean you just need to prove something to her," said Sam, he picked up a sandwich and took a bite "these are nice" he finished the sandwich in his hand "you should try em" Sam picked up another one.

Dean put the towel down and patted Sam on the shoulder

"Cassie watch out" Castiel turned around and the ball whizzed past his head "Lucifer that was not funny," he said to his brother.

Michael picked up the ball and hit it to Lucifer and then he hit it back "and that is how you do it" Lucifer said and hit it again.

Castiel gave a small shake of the head

_Destiel_

Dean walked down the stairs

"Lilith you finally made it" Rebeka kissed the blonde woman on the cheek "I will go and get Lucifer," Rebeka said to her she turned round "oh Dean I didnt see you there" she smiled at him.

"No that's fine" Dean smiled at her

"Lilith this is Castiel's boyfriend they are both here for the week visiting," Rebeka told her "Dean this is Lilith she is Lucifer's wife" she introduced her "I will just go and get him" she left them both.

"Doesn't like you does she" Lilith turned to him

"Is it that obvious" Dean asked her "I should have a sign over my head" she sighed

"You get used to her," Lilith said she had two suitcases by her feet

"Well it was nice to meet you," Dean said to her she gave him a small nod of the head

"Like Wise"

_Destiel_

Gabriel sat down Sam looked up as the other man appeared "got another cocktail" Sam asked him as he took a sip out of the can of beer.

Gabriel nodded

"This will have been my 3rd so far" he took a sip out of the straw "I am really enjoying them and they keep my mind off stuff" he put the drink down on the table that was on hs left side.

"Okay" Sam smiled and took a hold of Gabriel's arm "so when does this game start to get everyone going," Sam asked him.

Dean walked up to them, Castiel was standing next to Gabriel and Alfie was with them "I met Lilith" Dean said "no one told me she was that Lilith" he said.

"I was never told Lucifer had a supermodel wife," he said

"That's not really a normal thing you tell people Dean," Sam said to him "so Lilith Braithwaite is your sister-in-law" he looked at Gabriel.

"Really yes I know she is" Gabriel drunk from the straw

"What's happening over here" Balthazar walked up to them he held a cocktail in his hand

"Dean has just met Lilith," Gabriel told him and sipped more of his drink

"Queen bitch" Balthazar picked up a drink "she is such a wonderful dear" he drunk out of the straw.

"It sounds to me like you don't like Lilith," Dean said to him "is she really that bad," he asked him.

"Spending a lot of time around her I'm sure it will happen today for sure, see you later Cassie" he left for the house.

Michael walked up behind Castiel "are you lot playing or what" he asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes we are laying" Castiel turned round to him "come on then Dean," he said to and Dean followed him back to the pool and jumped in.

Dean hit the ball in the air and it sailed through the air and smacked Rebeka in the face "oh my god"

"What did you do Dean," Sam said to him

"It sailed in the wrong direction is she okay" he climbed out of the pool

"Rebeka head back," Chuck told her

"I will go and grab a towel" Lucifer said as he got out of the pool

"It's not like I did it on purpose" Castiel walked up to him

"It's okay Dean we know it's not your fault it's okay" Castiel rubbed Dean's back

"These have been the worst couple of days I have ever had"

_Destiel_

"Dean" Castiel walked into the bedroom

Dean looked up from what he was doing "oh hey is that for me" he looked at the bag in Castiel's hand "because I am starved" Castiel walked over and sat down on the bed.

"How's your mum" Dean took the bag of him and opened it

"Nothing is broken just a little bit stolen she'll never shut up now but hey what's new right" Castiel got up from the bed and took his coat off.

Dean ate some more of the burger "I think we should leave tomorrow" Dean told him and finished his food he started on the fries.

"We are not leaving Dean don't be silly" Castiel shook his head "hurry up and eat Dean" Castiel walked to the door and opened it "I'm just getting in the shower and you can't shower on a full stomach".

The door shut behind him

Dean looked down at the food on his lap and the back at the door that Castiel had gone through "me and my bloody stomach".

_Destiel_

"Everything okay" Chuck looked up as Dean walked into the room

"Dean Hi" Chuck said and closed his laptop

"There is something I need to talk to you about," Dean said to him and sat down in the chair by the desk.

"Okay ask away" Chuck smiled at him

"I have asked Castiel to marry me and he said yes so the point of this visit was to really to ask your permission" he licked his lips.

"Do I get your permission to marry Castiel"

T.B.C...


	11. Chapter 11

Yep" Castiel nodded "don't get jealous Dean it's over has been for years" Castiel kissed him on the Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 11

"Still sore," Dean asked Rebeka she looked at him "okay maybe you are still sorry again for the accident," Dean said to her.

"It's an accident," said Rebeka "we can move on so what was it both you and Castiel wanted to tell us," she asked him.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other "well the point for the weekend here visit and the first couple of days was to tell you both" he looked at Chuck.

Chuck gave a small smile

"I have asked Castiel to marry me," Dean told her and looked at Castiel

"I said yes I am going to marry Dean," Castiel said "it's my decision," he said

"Okay" Rebeka stated and took a bite of eggs

"Just okay," Castiel said to her "no I forbid it I picked out a nice guy for you oh Balthazar is still available," Castiel told her.

"You're a fully grown man Castiel I can't run your life," she said and ate some more of her eggs and swallowed.

"Okay"

_Destiel_

"Cas" Anna hugged him "why didn't you say something when you first turned up" she folded her arms.

"Mum" came Castiel's answer

"Fair enough" Anna smiled "all we need Alfie is to find himself a nice girlfriend or guy" she made a face "anyway I want to be involved in it all when is it going to happen," she asked.

"I have no idea it just happened," Castiel said "we haven't really talked about all we were thinking about was coming here and facing mother" he explained.

"I guess I can't blame you" Anna smiled

"Castiel I heard the news" Castiel turned round

"Hello Balthazar how did you find out," Castiel asked him

"I found out Alfie told me," Balthazar said to him "so are you sure you want to tie yourself down live like me free and single," he told him "have you seen your older brother the blonde one," he asked.

"You mean Lucifer," Anna asked him and raised an eyebrow at him

"He owes me money so you seen him," Balthazar asked them

"By the pool," Anna said

"Thank you I will see you later" he smiled and left for the back garden

"Why'd you two split up again," Anna asked him and looked at Castiel

"Things"

_Destiel_

"Lucifer" Balthazar stopped at the deck chair and looked down at him "I need to talk to you," he said, Lucifer took the sunglasses off and sat up.

"Go for it," he said "I am all ears" Lucifer stood up "if it's an apology" he stated

"Why have I got to apologise you dumped me remember 'cause you love you wife' huh" he made air quotes.

"I do love my wife" Lucy stated "always will"

"Hm, okay," he stepped up to him "well I hope you enjoy the rest of your fucking life together," Balthazar said "I'm glad I got out and away from you" he turned to leave.

"Oh wait come on" Lucifer put his hand on Balthazar's shoulder

Balthazar turned around "take your hand off Lucy I mean it," he said to him "move your hand now," he told him.

"What are you going to flick your wrist at me" he stated and then his face fell when he saw the look on Balthazar's face.

"I didn't me"

Balthazar pushed Lucifer and he fell back and landed in the pool "Bal that was childish" Lucifer said.

"What's going on out there" Michael stuck his head out of the now open window

"Nothing your brother got overheated" Balthazar walked away from him

Lucifer got out of the pool he wiped at his face Lilith walked out of the house and walked over to him.

"Just saw Balthazar he didn't look to happy to happy" Lilith sat down on the deck chair and crossed one leg over the other.

"So" Lucifer picked up the towel and wiped his face "I have things to do" he walked

"I may be a blonde but I am not stupid Lucifer Novak," she said, "I want a divorce" Lilith stated, "your gay Lucifer" she patted his cheek "I have to leave were make an excuse, for now, okay," she asked.

"You better catch up to him Lucifer or you will regret it" she patted his cheek once again and then left him on his hand.

"Your family and their drama," Dean said he turned round from the window he let the curtain fall back he turned round to Castiel who was standing by the chest of draws "is Michael going to pop out of Narnia next," he asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him "maybe the Novak family is cursed with queer children" Castiel said, "get some pants on we are going out to dinner with Michael and Anna".

"Say what now," Dean said to him

"You heard what I said Dean get some pants on we are going out for dinner" Castiel repeated.

"Okay fine"

_Destiel_

"Balthazar open the damn door would you I need to talk to you," Lucifer said and knocked on the door "I won't leave until you open this door" he knocked again.

"Are you looking for Mr Dubois," a young girl asked him, Lucifer turned round to her

"Yeah have you seen him," Lucifer asked him

"A couple of minutes ago his catching a plane to France" he informed him

"F-France"

"Yeah" she left and entered her place

Lucifer sat down on the doorstep and leaned back he looked up and closed his eyes 'a destroyed marriage and no boyfriend I am going to have a good time now".

_Destiel_

"So Dean" Michael stated, "you said you own a garage with your uncle was it" he drunk out of the wine glass.

"Yes my dad was going to become the part owner but he suffered a heart attack so" Dean ate from his plate.

"Is your dad okay," Anna asked him

"Fine, fine dad can live through anything," Dean said "Anna, Cas told me you used to be a nurse" he stated

"Yeah, when I was younger but I did something I always wanted and started painting" Anna smiled "I love it and can't imagine doing anything else now" she smiled.

Dean nodded

"I'm glad you both came so I could get to know my future brother in law," Anna said to Dean

_Destiel_

Sam yawned and uncovered he got out of the bed and yawned again "where are you going" Gabriel asked him he was on his stomach.

"Toilet" Sam leaned and kissed him "I can pee right do I need your permission for this," he asked him, Gabriel shook his head

Sam left

_Destiel_

"You're being absolutely unreasonable Rebeka this is your son" came Chuck's voice from inside of the room.

"Not only Castiel but now Lucifer," Rebeka said "I just won't stand for it anymore," Rebeka said.

"They are adults," Chuck said "they have given you grandchildren don't you think it's time to let Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer be who they want to be," Chuck asked her.

"Gabriel ruined his career and his marriage" Rebeka stated, "I will never forgive that child I regret the day we bought him home and adopted him".

Sam's eyes widened 'Gabriel's adopted' he stepped back and turned

Gabriel stood behind him "Gabe you didn't hear that did you" Sam asked

"I heard everything"

T.B.C...


	12. Chapter 12

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 12

"Gabe" Sam shut the door "can you talk to me please," he asked him

Gabriel was sat on the bed "I think I always knew" he stated "I mean look how different I am to the others" he wiped his face with one hand.

Sam walked and sat down next to him

"I mean the height for one thing" he gave a small chuckle

Sam kissed Gabriel's head "are you going to say anything," he asked him "anything at all" he kissed him on the side of the head.

"I don't know"

_Destiel_

"Dean" Castiel moaned "your I" he sighed and moved his fingers through Dean's hair "we have to go," he told him.

Dean sat up "you can relax now" he smiled "feeling okay Cas" he moved and laid down next to him on the bed, Castiel moved his arm behind his head.

"I'm hungry" Dean stated

"That is the exact reason why we needed to go" smiled Castiel he sat up and got off the bed he picked up a pair of pants and put them on.

"Come on and get dressed Dean now," Castiel told him and finished getting dressed "I will see you down stair's," he told him and left.

Dean groaned 'were not even married yet'

_Destiel_

Castiel cut into the steak and ate some "this is making me very happy" he told Dean as he finished what he was eating, he reached over and picked up another one.

"I can see that" Dean stated he ate some of the potatoes on his plate

"Afternoon" Gabriel and Sam walked in and sat down "what's for lunch," Gabriel asked and put some potatoes on the plate.

"Steak"

Sam glanced at Gabriel "Cas, Gabriel wanted to ask you something" he said.

"No, I didn't" Gabriel stated and shook his head "don't take the notice of Sammy he didn't get much sleep".

"Okay then" Castiel went back to eating

Gabriel shook his head at Sam

"So Dean what are your plans," Sam asked him, Dean gave a one-armed shrug

"Entirely up to Cas," Dean answered him

"Man you are so whipped" Sam shook his head he ate some salad from his plate that he had placed some on it.

"Ok shitface what are your plans for today," Dean asked Sam and bit into his own steak

Sam shrugged "absolutely no idea" he ate some more

Chuck walked in "good afternoon boys" he walked to the coffee pot and poured himself some "enjoying lunch" he asked them and he looked at Castiel "I can see you are" he said.

Sam gripped a hold of Gabriel's knee

"How is mum's face," Gabriel asked Chuck

"Bruised for days" Chuck stated "served her right" Chuck sipped the coffee from the cup in his hand.

Gabriel stood up "I can't do this," he said they all looked at him "Now I know I can't" he left the kitchen.

Chuck looked at him as he left "was it something I said" he asked them

"I will be back" Sam left them all in the kitchen

_Destiel_

"Gabriel came back" Sam called "talk to me" he grabbed a hold of his arm "talk to me," he asked him again.

Gabriel stopped and turned to him "just going around actually as" he said

"Chuck doesn't know that you know" Sam stated "and you said you didn't want them to know you know" he stated.

"I might want them to know I know," he said to him

"Are you sure," Sam asked and Gabriel nodded "okay then" he hugged him

"What's going on" Chuck came to a stop "Gabriel are you feeling okay," he asked him "you o"

"I know I'm adopted"

_Destiel_

"I'm going to say it again" Dean stood up from the chair "your family is weird" stated Dean he stretched his arms above his head "come on let's go".

Castiel stood up and yawned "you marrying into it" he kissed him on the lips and they both smiled "come on Deann" he headed for the door.

"You said you'd never mentioned that again"

_Destiel_

"Gabriel you have to understand" Chuck started to say

"What's there to understand," Gabriel said "I'm someone else's brat they didn't want me to do you there an upstanding couple why not," he said to him.

"Listen to me for a second son"

"Don't call me that," Gabriel said "if you're going to explain it go on you have 5 minutes," Gabriel said to him.

"Your right you are adopted," Chuck said "by your mother," he said "Rebeka isn't your mother" Chuck explained to him.

"Dad your not making any sense"

"When your twins were younger and I was more depressed and drunk more," he said "this woman in a bar" he shook his head "she turned up here with you" he sighed "I and your mother were going through a rough patch".

"So you are my dad," he asked him and Chuck nodded

"I don't love you any less," he told him and walked up to him

"Well she doesn't I heard every little thing," Gabriel said "and I will confront her and then I am leaving," he told him "Sam's coming with me," he told him.

"Of course" Sam smiled at him

"Fair enough" Chuck patted Gabriel's arm and then left them on their own

"Gabriel," Sam said "how do you feel," Sam asked him and Gabriel hugged him, Sam moved his arms around him.

_Destiel_

Dean opened the impala door and got in "come on Castiel what's taking you so long" he asked.

"I'm coming" Castiel shut the boot and walked to the front and got into the car on the other side of Dean.

"I'll tell you where to drive," Castiel told him "you're like this place Dean," he told him and smiled.

"Okay"

_Destiel_

Lucifer yawned "tired little brother," Michael asked and ruffled his hair he sat on the sofa next to him "you've shitted over Lilith then," Michael said.

"If you're going to start Mikey I am out of here," he told him

"I'm stopping promise" Michael folded his arms

Gabriel and Sam walked in "hey love birds" Lucifer leaned forward in the chair and raised both eyebrows at them.

"I need to talk to you both" he and Sam both sat down opposite them

"If it is to tell us your gay I think it might be a little too late for that" stated Michael "late for him too" he gestured Lucifer.

"Shove it, Michael"

"Guys," Gabriel said "I'm serious for christ sake," he said

"Must be serious" Lucifer stated

"I found out something" he stated "and I don't know if you knew or what" he sighed

"Okay then spit it up Gabriel," Michael asked

"I'm adopted"

_Destiel_

"What the fuck" Michael stated "why the hell didn't you tell us" he stated "about Gabriel mother," he said.

Rebeka looked up "what about Gabe," she asked

"You know exactly what were talking about," Lucifer said "so I wasn't the only one keeping a secret" Lucifer shook his head.

"Gabriel knows his adopted Rebeka" Chuck said, "I told him everything," he said "and it was about time" Chuck sighed.

"Charles" Rebeka stated

"I want a divorce I'm sick and tired of everything that has happened" he gave a sigh

"It is time for this farce of a marriage to end"

T.B.C...


	13. Chapter 13

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 13

"Your right Cas this place is nice" Dean opened the bottle of beer "have you bought all the men you've dated here," he asked him.

"May have or may not have," he told him and he leaned over and kissed him "you never know" he smiled at him, Dean took a hold of his face and kissed him again.

"I really do like this place" Castiel leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky then closed his eyes.

Dean watched him 'I really am going to marry this guy' he shook his head, he rubbed the back of his neck "are you ready to get back".

Castiel nodded "I am yes" he got up and wiped himself "need a little help there Dean," he asked him.

"I got this" Dean got himself up from the floor and wiped himself down also "come on then Cas" they both walked to the impala and both got in.

"I had a good time," Castiel said

_Destiel_

"What did we miss," Dean asked Sam looked at him "not much" Sam handed Dean a beer bottle.

"Cheers"

"It just has been a very quiet evening" Sam shrugged "did you do anything fun," Sam asked "not dirty details okay," he told him.

"Actually we just sat and watched the stars" he informed him

"Chick flick" Sam mumbled

"Bitch

"Jerk" Sam stood up

"Anyway we just went somewhere that Cas used to go when he was younger," Dean said to him "it was nice".

"I'm going to sleep I will see you in the morning" Sam patted Dean's shoulder and left the kitchen.

_Destiel_

"Gabriel are you awake," Sam asked him and walked into the bedroom, he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

Gabriel was laying in bed on his side, Sam undressed and got in bed "Gabe" Gabriel turned around to face him.

"You're late," he told him "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back," he told him

"Well you were wrong"

_Destiel_

"We will wait until the family reunion is over with," Chuck told Rebeka "it's for the best" he stated.

"You really think about it," she asked

"I do my brothers are coming" he stood up from the bed "I need to do a couple of things" he walked to the door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I will take you for everything you own," she said "half of this is mine," Rebeka told him as Chuck left the room.

_Destiel_

"Morning" Dean and Castiel walked into the kitchen

Chuck waved his hand at them he was reading a newspaper

Both Dean and Castiel sat down

"So what's on the agenda for today," Dean asked "family barbeque," he said and picked up some bacon and put it on the plate in front of him.

"Good morning" Jimmy walked in he was wearing a suit

"Going somewhere nice," Castiel asked his twin "you're all dressed up" Castiel poured some coffee into his cup.

"Job interview" he poured himself coffee, he looked into a pot "who's boiling water, " he asked.

"That would be" Rebeka walked in and went over to the pot "your uncles will be here soon so you know how much Zachariah eats.

"That is where Castiel gets it from" Jimmy ruffled Castiel's identical hair and then he sat down next to him.

"Your uncles now" Dean looked at Castiel "what other relatives have you got that are coming," he asked.

"I think that should be it"

_Destiel_

"Finally awake" Sam did his shirt buttons up he turned round to look at the bed

Gabriel sat up and leaned against the headboard

"What time is it," he asked and yawned

"10.30, you coming down for breakfast," he asked him

"I can have pancakes" he got out and stretched he picked up the clothes from the chair "I'll be down in a minute," he told him

"Okay" Sam left

_Destiel_

"Pass the coffee Cas can you" Jimmy nudged him "and pass me a bagel too," he asked

"Anything else," Castiel asked him "cheese, toast," he asked

"No I think that's all but thanks for the cheese" he picked up a knife and picked up some cheese onto it and spread it on the bagel.

"Mum" Claire stated, Amelia looked up from her bowl of cereal "Uncle Cas and dad," she asked and Amelia nodded at her "what were they like when they were younger," she asked.

"Well"

"Basically like that" she smiled "they used to hit each other all the time and call each other names" she smiled as she remembered.

"Cool" Claire smiled

"Jimmy give it" Castiel held his hand out "you've used some already" he growled and reached for the dish.

"Thanks" Lucifer grabbed the disk from Jimmy's hand and sat down he spread some on his bagel and then took a bite "yum" he drunk some coffee.

Castiel sighed "why I bother," he said and leaned on his hand he yawned, Dean rubbed the back his head.

"Morning everyone" Gabriel and Sam walked in they all looked at them "tough crowd" he walked and sat down in the remaining chair "any pancakes going," he asked.

"Here" Sam pushed the plate towards him

"Thank you" he smiled and poured syrup on them "when are the old dudes arriving," Gabriel asked.

"Anytime soon" answered Rebeka

"Right"

_Destiel_

"Cas" Dean called and entered the room he shut the door "are you actually in here," he asked him.

The door opened and Castiel walked out with a towel around his waist "I'm here Dean" he said "what is it you wanted" he asked.

"Your uncles give the info," he asked and sat on the bed he leaned back on it "like your dad not like your dad" .

"Uncle Zachariah is an old coot," Castiel told him "Uriel is adopted his kind of the funny one and Metatron is the eldest" Castiel picked up the towel and dried his hair.

"So three uncles," he asked.

"And their wive's and children it will be a full house," Castiel told him "be prepared for question after question," said Castiel "I am going to get dressed".

_Destiel_

"Chuck you could of at least shaven," a guy with receding hair told him "this is a family gathering".

"My house," Chuck said "Zach are you going to be a pain in my arse for the rest of your visit," he asked him.

"Fair lay little brother," he told him and looked around "where is Rebeka," he asked him "she is usually close by".

"I haven't seen her since breakfast," he told him "she is probably somewhere" he smiled

"Ah Cas, Dean over here" Chuck beckoned them over, they both walked over to them

"Hello uncle Zachariah" Castiel turned to him after greeting his father "how is the firm going," he asked.

"Busy as usual," he said to him and folded his arms "how is your job going Castiel what was it again," Zachariah asked.

"School teacher kindergarten" stated Castiel

"Zach this young man here is Dean Winchester" Chuck introduced them

"His my fiance" Castiel smiled he held Dean's arm

"Winchester," Zachariah said "I recognise that name, is your father John Winchester," he asked him, and Dean nodded.

"I know your father"

T.B.C...


	14. Chapter 14

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 14

"How did you know my father exactly," Dean asked him "I didn't know he had ever been around this area before," Dean told him.

"Something to do with an Impala" Zachariah told him "I saw the same car outside is it yours," he asked and Dean nodded.

"Zach who is this" a blonde haired woman walked up she was a head taller than Zachariah, she held onto his arm.

"Hester this is Dean Winchester he is Castiel's fiance, Dean this is my wife Hester" he introduced them, she smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Dean stated

"Likewise" Hester smiled at him "will you be staying the entire week," she asked

"We've been here since last Friday went," Castiel told her "it was only meant to be a weekend visit to break the news of the engagement" explained Dean.

Hester nodded "and let me take a wild guess that Rebeka wasn't too thrilled about that" she stated.

"You of guessed right"

Hester smiled "I like this guy" she smiled and winked at Castiel "so what's for dinner," she asked Chuck "I really like Rebeka's lemon chicken, actually I like the chef's lemon chicken" she winked at Dean.

"I'm going to find Gabe" Castiel pulled Dean with him "see you later Uncle Zachariah, Aunt Hester" they left them.

"You mentioned your uncle Zachariah was stiff he seemed okay," Dean told him "his wife clearly does not like you, mother".

"My dad and Hester grew up together," Castiel said "I kind of got the impression that she had a thing for my dad but" he sighed.

Dean kissed him on the lips "Cas I have been thinking about our wedding" he said to him "I don't think we need to spend much money" he told him.

"What are you saying Dean you want to elope" Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and Dean nodded "what about your mum" Castiel stated, "we will need witnesses isn't this wedding your mum wouldn't want to miss out on".

"Calm down Cas" Dean put his hands onto Castiel's forearms "if you want a big wedding we will have one".

"It's not happening yet anyway Dean" Castiel kissed him "were cross that bridge when we come to it" Dean nodded.

"Castiel or is it Jimmy" came a voice, Castiel turned round "no it is Castiel" he smiled at him

"Hello cousin" they shook hands "how are you Inias it's bee a while" Castiel stated "I didn't think you would make it this year what was his name again," he asked.

"He didn't last he is no longer in the picture I'm afraid it doesn't matter anymore so" he looked at Dean "hi".

'I do exist' Dean looked at them both "Dean this is my cousin Inias" Castile told him "one of my best friends" he told him.

"You called him cousin" Dean stated

"Sort of but not really Hester and Zach took me in when I was about 5" Inias told him "I owe both of them a lot".

Dean nodded "well it was nice to meet you" he turned to Castiel "I need to have a work with Sam" Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and left them.

"So that is Dean you've been telling me about" Inias faced him and Castiel nodded

_Destiel_

"Hello, again Chuck" a man with dark curly hair and a beard walked up to him "it has been a year this week to busy to visit your older brother," he asked.

Chuck turned to him "hello Metatron how are you" he asked him, he looked at the woman that was next to him "hello Naomi".

"I have only seen Rebeka once today Charles is she feeling quite all right," Naomi asked.

"She's around here somewhere"

"Have you been treating your wife badly again you should show her a little respect after all if it wasn't for her you would not have your 6 sons even if some are average" Metatron side eyed Gabriel who was stood with Sam and now Dean.

"I will not have you both looking down your noses at me," Chuck said "I have put up with it long enough" he stated, he raised his voice, everyone looked over at them.

Rebeka had just walked in as Chuck began talking

"Dad has suddenly got balls" Lucifer stated and drunk out of the bottle that was in his hand

"Listen, everyone, I was going to leave this until after this reunion but now I guess is a good a time as any," he said.

"Rebeka and I will be filing for a divorce" Chuck stated "so Zachariah I need to hire you," he told him and looked at his, Zachariah nodded his head.

Hester smiled 'so proud of you Charlie'

"So dinner will be served oh and Lilith will also not be here this year," he said

"Is this true" Uriel stepped forward Chuck looked at him and nodded "fine with me" Uriel nodded.

_Destiel_

"Dad" Gabriel walked up he turned to him "I am going to head back with Sam if that's alright," he asked him.

"Suer of that's what you want to do Gabriel" smiled Chuck he looked round "looks like your mother made a hasty exit" Chuck noted.

"I noticed" Gabriel stated "I will see you soon okay," he said to him and left

"Everything alright with Gabriel" Hester walked up to him

"He knows that Rebeka is not his mum," he told her "he overheard us talking and confronted me," he said.

"Ouch" Hester smiled "he'll be fine" she picked up another glass "so divorce huh it seems to be going round first Gabriel then Lucifer and now you".

"Novak's huh" Chuck chuckled

"What's Dean getting himself into" Hester gave a chuckle "well I'm going to call it a night I'll see you in the morning" she kissed his cheek "tell that husband of mine to stop talking Dean's ear off" she left him.

Chuck sat down and rubbed at his face

_Destiel_

Castiel got into bed after undressing he moved his body closer to Dean's "you tired" Dean asked him, Castiel nodded against his chest.

"Well see you in the morning Cas" he settled and closed his eyes

"Good night Dean," Castiel said

_Destiel_

Samandriel walked down the stairs and into the kitchen he walked to the fridge and took out a little box from it, he also picked up a fork from the drawer, he walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"What are you doing" came a voice from the doorway, Samandriel looked up, Inias stood at the door "bit early to be eating cake huh Alfie" Inias raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh hi" Alfie took a bite out of the cake in the box "I couldn't sleep" he smiled and looked down at the box.

Inias sat down at the table with him "girl trouble" he asked and then Samandriel raised an eyebrow at him "ok guy trouble is it that Kevin dude".

"No Kevin is just my best friend" Samandriel gave a shake of the head "not its" he bit his bottom lip and then looked away from Inias.

"Come on Alfie you can tell me I won't judge have you got an STD"

"I" Alfie shook his head "I can't have I am still a virgin," he said and then realised what he said and blushed "I didn't really mean to say that or for you to know," he said "okay god my parents are going to kill me" he sighed.

"I quit college"

T.B.C...


	15. Chapter 15

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 15

"You quit how long" Inias asked and leaned on his fist

Only a couple of months ago I just wasn't happy" he said "what do you think my parents will say about it" Alfie asked him.

"Well uncle Chuck is pretty laid back, it's aunt Rebeka that I'm wondering about" he gave a small shiver "I'm sure your do something else that would make you happy".

"Thanks, I guess" he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm going to get to bed, thanks" he left him in the kitchen.

"Anytime"

_Destiel_

"Morning" Dean sat down with a plate and it had a bacon sandwich on it, Sam looked up from his cereal "when are you leaving," Dean asked.

Sam gave a one arm shrug "I tried to talk to Gabe about staying but he's not changing his mind" he finished eating his cereal and then he stood up "I will see you later" he left.

Dean picked up the spoon

"Morning" Dean looked up as Lucifer walked into the kitchen he sat at the table and leaned on his fist.

"You look like shit," Dean told him "rough night" Dean ate his breakfast, Lucifer rubbed at his face

"I had my kids on the phone last night that's all, you can't explain to two six-year-olds whyI'm not coming home anymore"Lucifer explained.

"That's gotta be hard man" stated Dean "never had to go through that sort of thing" he stated

"Never thought I would either and at my age too" he yawned behind his hand, Castiel walked into the kitchen and walked to the coffee pot and poured himself into the cup.

"Morning" he walked and sat down next to Dean he then looked at Lucifer "you look like you've been to hell and back no pun intended".

Lucifer rubbed his face "phone, kids" he waved his hand

Castiel drunk his coffee "so what are the plans for today lovebirds" Lucifer asked them

Dean shrugged "I'm just the guest" he finished his food and stood up "meet you back upstairs Cas" he left him.

Castiel looked at Lucifer over the rim of his cup "why are you staring at me" Lucifer asked

"Balthazar"

Lucifer rolled his eyes "what's there to talk about he left" he told him "I treated him like shit he won't show his face anymore so" he told him and then stood up.

"Lucifer" Castiel stated "I have his address," he told him "if you want it" he stated

"His in France I think that is even impossible from here don't you think" Lucifer stated

"He didn't go to France I received a text not long after he left," Castiel said

_Destiel_

Dean started the impala he looked in the mirror "come on Cas hurry your arse up" he honked his horn.

"Oi" Sam leaned down "you probably won't see me when you get back Dean were be heading off soon," Sam told him.

"Yeah sure safe journey back I hope I can get Cas to leave soon," Dean told him

"You will be fine" he patted his shoulder "here Cas comes now" Sam stood up straight and shut the door "morning Cas" Castiel walked to the other side of the car.

"Good morning Sam how are you," Castiel asked and opened the door

"Fine I was just telling Dean that me and Gabriel are leaving today," he told him

"Have a safe journey Sam" Castiel got into the car

"See you later Dean" he waved at them as the car drove away

_Destiel_

"That has got to be the best burger I have had in a long time" Dean leaned back in his chair, Castiel sat opposite him with his own burger.

"Arent you eating yours," he asked him and drunk his beer, Castiel shook his head "are we ready to head back," Dean asked him.

"Yes I am" Castiel stood up from his seat "I'll just pay," He told him and walked up to the bar.

Dean watched him with a small smile

_Destiel_

Castiel opened the door

"What do you mean you quit" came Rebeka's voice "you can't just quit" she stated, "you have got your whole future to think about".

"I quit and that is all there is to it" came Alfie's voice "I didn't want to carry on with it"

Dean shut the front door

"None of your other brothers quit their learning" Rebeka stated, "it's your life your wasting".

"I knew Inias was wrong" Alfie stated

"What does Inias know about this," Rebeka asked "what ball has he been filling your head with" she ranted "telling you that you don't need an education".

"He said to tell you" answered Alfie "but now I wish I hadn't of listened" he stated "I quit college, I was unhappy and that's the end of it" Alfie stated there was a sound of footsteps.

The door opened and Alfie walked out "Cas your home" Alfie then wiped at his eyes "I guess you heard everything" he asked.

"You quit college," Castiel asked and Alfie nodded "it's okay" they hugged "see you in the morning" Alfie walked up the stairs, Castiel turned to Dean.

"All this family drama I'm sucking you into," Castiel said to him

"Hey it's fine Castiel I'm marrying you which means it will be my family as well" Dean pulled him close to his body and smiled "now we need sleep let's go to bed," he said.

They began walking up the stairs "so it's sleep now huh" Castiel stated

"Yes"

_Destiel_

Lucifer picked the phone up and dialled he put it to his ear he waited "hey baby how was school today" he said into the phone "that is good can you put your brother on" he leaned back in the car seat "hey sport did you score any goals, okay good I will see you both at the weekend" he hung up.

Lucifer opened the car door and out of it the car and then walked up to the house, he shoved his hands into his jeans pocket and waited.

The door opened and older woman answered "can I help you" she had a soft french accent

"Yes I am looking for Balthazar I was given this address for him," he asked her

"He is just cooking dinner go in" she let Lucifer in and shut the door she walked into a room and Lucifer went into the room that she had gestured to.

Lucifer opened the door and stepped in he shut it, Balthazar was at the stove back to him "auntie, qui waa a la porte"he asked.

"I love it when you talk like that"

Balthazar spun round knife in hand "what the hell Lucifer" he put a hand over his heart "why the hell are you here" he asked him.

"Cas gave me your address" he informed him

"Piss of Lucifer"

T.B.C...


	16. Chapter 16

Not Beta'd

Meet the Novak's

Chapter 16

"Seriously you're going to be like this" Lucifer asked and folded his arms "kind of a little on the childish side," he told him.

"Jeez, I wonder why" Balthazar put the knife down and turned back round to face him "there was a reason I didn't want you to know where I was".

"I admit I was really bad with the way I acted and I'm here to apologise I am miserable without you" Lucifer stated "and I'm not the type to admit that".

Balthazar sighed "I must be a complete fool" he gave a shake of the head and placed the knife down on the side and then turned bac to him "has Lilith really left you," he asked him.

Lucifer nodded

Balthazar sighed "will I be welcome at your parents," he asked him, Lucifer gave another nod of the head

"Before any of that please introduce me properly"

_Destiel_

The door opened and Alfie looked up, Kevin walked in he had a takeout bag in his hand "the food we ordered has arrived" he shut the door.

"Cool thanks" Alfie put the book down Kevin set the bag down "I'm thinking about going back" he stated.

"Why because of you mum", he asked him

Alfie shook his head "nothing to do with my mother" he said and took the takeout container from Kevin

"So your not going to tell them the real reason," Kevin asked and took a forkful of food.

Alfie shook his head "no you really think it would make it better" he asked Kevin shrugged his shoulders "exactly so that is why I won't mentioned it".

Kevin slurped up some noodles into his mouth

_Destiel_

Lucifer put the bag on the bed, he turned to the door as Balthazar walked in "element of surprise" he told him.

"How much more have you got to tell me" Balthazar walked and sat on the bed

"Where do you want me to start," he asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Gabriel"

_Destiel_

"Dean" Anna called out he turned away from the bottom of the stairs "I need a favour" she stated

"Sure what was it," Dean asked and put both his hand into his jeans pockets

"I need a lift into town I need to pick up a few things, help a pregnant lady out" she put the palm of her hands flat together.

"Sure why not" he walked towards her "Cas is busy" he looked her arm with his and they headed for the front door.

"Thank you" Anna looked over her shoulder at Castiel who was stood at the door she gave him a wink and they left the house.

Castiel stepped away from the door he was stood behind "are you sure you want to do this Cas" came a voice from inside the room.

"Yes"

_Destiel_

Dean drove the impala "so Anna you never did tell me how you and Michael met" he asked her "and as we are spending some time together now is as good as any".

"As I am sure you already know mine and Michael's marriage was arranged" Dean gave a nod of the head "I and Michael went to the same school but I was a year behind him".

"I was also best friends wth Balthazar" Anna gave a soft smile "Balthazar was a shine teenager," she told him.

"That is hard to believe" he chuckled

"Well he was even back then he was armoured with Lucifer" Anna shook her head "followed him around like a puppy," Anna told hm "I was also into Lucifer".

"Wasnt expecting that"

"Anyway Michael was always teasing both Lucifer and Balthazar" Anna stated, "I hated him for the way he was towards them".

"But Michael and Lucifer seem close," Dean said to her

"Now yes, anyway I confront him about it and I called him the worst brother ever and he didn't deserve his brothers" Anna rubbed her stomach "and he kissed me and then I punched him and it felt good".

Dean laughed "bet those are some stories to tell the kids".

Anna looked out of the window "yeah" she sighed and Dean glanced at her "I was raped" she told him, Dean's breath hitched "Michael was the one who found me" she rubbed her stomach again.

"He became my best friend after that it was a coincidence that he had been arranged to be married". Anna sighed.

"Wow" Dean shook his head "did they get the guy who," he asked and she nodded

"Yes"

_Destiel_

"Wow the Novak's" Balthazar said and rubbed his temples "I really did miss quite a lot" he laid back down on the bed, Lucifer raised an eyebrow and leaned down then kissed him o the lips.

Balthazar placed his hand on the back of Lucifer's neck and deepened the kiss, Lucifer released his lips after a while "okay enough talking" he stated, "I want to something else".

"Like"

"You know exactly what Bal" Lucifer kissed him again, there was a knock on the door, Lucifer shook his head "no, no,"he said and there was another knock on the door "jeez" Lucifer stood and went and opened the door.

"Cas," he asked

"I need a word wth Balthazar"

_Destiel_

Dean parked the car "well here we are at home" both he and Anna got out of the car

"Thanks again for that Dean," Anna said to him "I appreciate it" she stated "I really am grateful it's really hard that I can't drive now" she had a bag in her hand.

"Anytime let's get inside" they walked in

"It is awfully quite" Dean stated they walked into the kitchen he picked up the piece of paper that was by the coffee machine "it's a note" he read it "meet out the back"

Dean looked at Anna and she gave a shrug

_Destiel_

Dean opened the door "Cas you back there" he called there were candles everywhere "Cas" he repeated.

"Dean" Dean walked up to him, Castiel was stood in front of Balthazar

"What's going on Cas" Dean walked right over to hm "what is with all the candles since when has Balthazar been here," he asked.

"Your getting married Dean" came a woman's voice, Dean turned round

"Mum" Mary Winchester smiled she was stood behind them "please explain," Dean asked.

"I decided enough was enough I want to get married right here right now, we've been together 7 years" Castile stated "and after a lot of ups and downs we have had" he stated.

Dea hugged Mary "are you ready," Balthazar asked and turned to Castiel "everyone please take your places we are about to begin".

The other all sat down from the directions they have been waiting.

"You do know we have to do this properly for my family" Dean informed him, Castiel smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

The End


End file.
